1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug connector strip comprising contact springs arranged in at least two parallel rows for electrical connection to a printed circuit board mechanically connected to the plug connector strip and arranged between rows of contact springs, the printed circuit board comprising contact pads of electrically conductive material on both the sides thereof against which press contact spring terminal lugs corresponding thereto and emerging at the side of the plug connector strip facing toward the printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plug connector strips comprising contact springs arranged in at least two parallel rows are already known in the art for the electrical connection of contacts to a printed circuit board which is mechanically connected to the plug connector strip. In the known plug connector strips, contact spring terminal lugs emerge obliquely from the plug connector strip, for example, at an angle of 45.degree., and extend to corresponding contact pads on the printed circuit board. Relatively long dimensions for the terminal lugs thereby occur, these potentially leading to undesired cross-talk and potentially reducing the quality of transmission.
Plug connector strips are likewise already known in the art in which terminal lugs of contact springs arranged in a plurality of parallel rows press against both sides of an inserted printed circuit board. In these known plug connector strips, the contact springs are rigidly seated in the plug connector strip. The terminal lugs extend obliquely from the plug connector strip to the printed circuit board and comprise angular extensions that press against both surfaces of the printed circuit boards. Relatively long, undesired dimensions likewise occur for the terminal lugs given these arrangements. Moreover, the contacting pressure of the terminal lugs which press obliquely against the surfaces of the printed circuit boards cannot always reach values that are required for soldering the terminal lugs onto the printed circuit board.